List of Star vs. The Forces of Evil (Reboot) Characters
This is a list of characters from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil (Reboot) Main Characters *Star Butterfly - She is like her original show counterpart. *Marco Diaz - He is like his original show counterpart. Recurring Characters *Jackie Lynn Thomas - She is like her original show counterpart. *Cashew - Star's talking pet cat. Original character. He is often acts as voice of reason. *Janna - She is like her original show counterpart. *Ferguson - He is like his original show counterpart. *Alfonzo - He is like his original show counterpart. *Lilacia Pony Head - She is like her original show counterpart, except she goes by her first name. *Buff Frog - He is like his original show counterpart, except never an enemy. *Tom Lucitor - He is like his original show counterpart. *Kelly - She is like her original show counterpart. Royal Houses *Falcon Redbird *Juniper Forest *Jasmine Flowers *Berenice Firefly *Ratchet Cross *Marine Waterson *Percy McKnight *Jordan Fields *Ruby Stone Magic High Commission *Hekapoo - She is like her original show counterpart. She is one of the Commission members that's normally around the castle. *Omnitraxus Prime - He is like his original show counterpart. He is one of the Commission members that's normally around the castle. *Rhombulous - He is like his original show counterpart. He is one of the Commission members that's normally around that castle. *Lekmet - He is like his original show counterpart. He is one of the Commission members that's normally around the castle. *Glossaryck - He is like his original show counterpart. *Rabbirrot - He is the embodiment of Destruction Magic. He was killed by an ancient enemy along with Chrysalida. *Dreamonius - He is the embodiment of Dreams. He left the commission after Chrysalida and Rabbirrot's deaths. *Chrysalida - She is the embodiment of Creation Magic. She was killed by an ancient enemy along with Rabbirrot, but not without taking the enemy down with her. New Key Keepers They are the current keepers of the Keys Villains *Ludo - He is like his original show counterpart. *Toffee - He is like his original show counterpart. He is the Main antagonist of Seasons 1 and 2. *Mina Loveberry - She is like her original show counterpart. *Miss Heinous/Meteora - She is like her original show counterpart. *Maldrax - Also known simply as the "Cursed One" Maldrax was once a great hero who founded the 7 Key Keepers and dreamed of bringing about eternal peace. Unfortunately after saving numerous dimensions repeatedly, he couldn't understand why these dimensions simply would not live happily ever after instead they needed saving over and over again. Frustrated, Maldrax decided the only way for dimensions to find peace was to force peace upon them. Slowly he transformed from a noble hero into a ruthless tyrant who believed that peace and happiness could only be achieved through complete submission to his rule and will. Determined to secure his place, he attempted to obtain the Infinite a the book that literally controls the universe. Fortunately the other former Key Keepers led by the Mage rallied against Maldrax and imprisoned him. He is the Main antagonist of Season 4. Seven Key Keepers They are a group of warriors that existed long before the Mewnipendence. While they were active Mewmans and Monsters were at peace, but after their disappearance the peace ended. Star and Marco started researching them in season 2. *Astria/The Mage - A supposedly super powerful and beautiful magician who led the seven Key Keepers against the forces of Maldrax. She wielded the key of magic and had an incredibly close friendship with Draco. Star is her reincarnation. She represents the element of Magic. She was the Princess of a kingdom that no longer exists. *Draco/The Dragon - A mighty Dragon and another member of the Seven Key Keepers representing the element of fire. He was deeply in love with the Mage but kept his feelings to himself as he believed in an old saying "A Princess belongs with a Prince, not a Dragon". His spirit now resides in Marco's sword and grants him incredible power. Butterfly Family *Urania the First One **Husband: Falcon Redbird *Solena the Smitten **Husband: Rodric Flowers **Sibling: Jokinna The Joy of the Kingdom *Estelaria the First Star **Husband: Jett Stone **Siblings: Lunaria, Redwarf, Orbita *Hemera the Builder **Husband: Roman Fields **Siblings: Nixie the Queen Poisoner, Nihgtly *Cosmica the Explorer **Husband: Pyxar (unlike in jggs0109's work Pyxar will not be a direct cousin, he will be her cousin by marriage, Nixie's husband's sister's son) *Polaria the Navigator **Husband: Adrian Waterson **Siblings: Northos, Auster, Grace *Crescenta the Eager (like in jgss0109's work, Crescenta has an affair after finding out Hawk was unfaithful. but unlike his work, it will not be with her cousin and the man she has an affair with will be the father of Waxinne) **Husband: Hawk Redbird **Siblings: Dirhennia the Heaped (Originally supposed to take the crown but was unfit) *Febe The Red One **Husband: Rowan Forest **Siblings: Waxinne (Half-Sister) *Festivia the Fun **Husband: Quartz Stone *Asteria the Mother of Stars **Husband: Orion Firefly **Siblings: Harvest, Hope the Gossip Girl *Etheria the Knight **Husband: Germaine Fields *Skywynne the Queen of Hours **Husband: Filbric Flowers **Siblings: Noturna *Soupina the Strange **Husband: Osmond Cross **Siblings: Nebula *Galaxia the Clairvoyant **Husband: Condor Redbird *Venus the Fairest **Husband: Eric Flowers **Siblings: Minguanta, Planet *Helia the Light of Power **Husband: Clovald Firefly (will not be her cousin) *Celestia the Queen of Winter **Husband: Jasper Stone *Meteora the Relentless **Husband: Norse Fields *Heketia the Necromancer **Husband: Edmund Cross *Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness **Husband: Edric Flowers, Globgor *Lyra the Child (named Luna in jgss0109 universe) **Husband: Oliver Forest **Siblings: Meteora the Half-breed *Heaven the Scared **Husband: Arthur McKnight *Vesper the Morning Star **Husband: Caspian Waterson *Solaria the Monster Carver **Husband: Dorian Fields **Siblings: Melody the Kidnapped *Hesperia the Singer of Dusk **Husband: Robin Redbird *Sideria the Fortunate **Husband: Joric Flowers **Siblings: Ace, Valet, Sirius, Fortuna, Diurna *Celena the Shy **Husband: Elm Forest **Siblings: Crepuscula, Perielio, Afelio, Umbra, Antumbra, Penumbra *Diana the Huntress **Husband: Tilford Loveberry (will not be cousin) **Siblings: Mercuria, Astro, Mars, Pallas, Titania *Sky the Weaver **Husband: Lancel McKnight **Siblings: Etheria, Quasar, Comet the Regent *Moon the Undaunted **Husband: River Johansen Epilogue Characters Star and Marco's Children *Cressida Butterfly (belongs to Gravityfying and Paneyneygirl of Tumblr) - She, Aurora, Luna, Elizabeth and Dawn are a set of quintuplets. *Aurora (belongs to jgss0109 of Deviantart) - She, Cressida, Luna, Elizabeth and Dawn are a set of quintuplets. *Luna (belongs to chibicmps of Tumblr) - She, Cressida, Aurora, Elizabeth and Dawn are a set of quintuplets. *Elizabeth (belongs to MorningMark of Tumblr) - She, Cressida, Aurora, Luna and Dawn are a set of quintuplets. *Dawn - She Cressida, Aurora, Luna and Elizabeth are a set of quintuplets. *Nova (belongs to Nova and friends of Tumblr) *Circe *Camilia *Draco *Pedro *Mateo *Sofia Category:Character List Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:PokemonCountryMaster's Ideas